Once Upon a Time
Once Upon a Time is a television show that premiered on October 23, 2011 on ABC. It is produced and created by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. The soundtrack for the first season was released on May 1, 2012. The full-disc DVD/Blu-ray set of Season One was released on August 28, 2012. Season Two premiered on September 30, 2012, and concluded on May 12, 2013. Season Three started filming on July 12, 2013. It premiered on September 29, 2013. Synopsis To ensure that no one in fairytale land - especially Snow White - had anymore "happily ever afters," Evil Queen Regina cast a curse which trapped the fairytale characters, frozen in time, and brought them into our modern world. Although still alive, they had no knowledge of their former selves and were sleepwalking through life - ageless—for 28 years, until their savior arrived in the form of Emma Swan. Unbeknownst to Emma, she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming who whisked her out of fairytale land and into our world as an infant to save her from the curse. Abandoned as a baby, Emma's life was anything but magical. When her 10-year-old son, Henry, whom she gave up for adoption years ago, appeared on her doorstep with a book of fairytales and told her a crazy story about how she's the prodigy of fairytale characters who are all trapped in a town called Storybrooke, she thought he was nuts. But curiosity got the better of Emma, and she brought Henry back to the town and soon found out that Storybrooke was more than it seemed. Regina, ever the control freak, had placed herself as Mayor of the town and was Henry's adoptive mother. Over time Emma began to see through the cracks of the curse, believed that the stories were true and was finally able to break it. Reality and myth merged as the fairytale characters began awakening once the curse was lifted and remembered who they were. But to their dismay, they weren't transported back to fairytale land. To make matters worse, Rumplestiltskin - aka Mr. Gold - decided to gain the upper hand in his power struggle with Regina and introduced magic into the town. But this is our world, and magic has a tendency to have unfathomable implications.http://www.abcmedianet.com/web/showpage/showpage.aspx?program_id=003310&type=lead Story |-|Season One= The story is set in the fictional small town of Storybrooke, Maine. The town is populated by characters from fairy tales, who have been exiled to the real world by a curse cast by the Evil Queen (Lana Parrilla) as part of a revenge plot against Snow White (Ginnifer Goodwin) and Prince Charming (Josh Dallas). Because of the curse, most of the inhabitants of Storybrooke have no memory of their "true" identities, and have been stuck in Storybrooke for years. This changes when Henry (Jared Gilmore), the adopted son of Storybrooke's Mayor Regina, seeks out his birth mother, Emma (Jennifer Morrison), a bounty hunter living in Boston. He convinces her to come to Storybrooke. Henry knows about the curse from a storybook given to him by his teacher, Mary Margaret. He tells Emma that she is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and that she is destined to break the curse holding everyone in Storybrooke. Skeptical, Emma decides to stay in Storybrooke only after seeing how lonely Henry is, and how emotionally neglected he is by his adoptive mother. In staying, Emma continues to run afoul of Mayor Mills. This conflict increases when Emma becomes the town Sheriff. Each episode usually focuses on one main character who is experiencing some sort of conflict in Storybrooke. Flashbacks show what the character's story was in the fairytale world. In the first season, almost all of the flashbacks involve Rumplestiltskin (Robert Carlyle) making deals with the protagonists as part of some sort of complicated plot. In Storybrooke, Rumplestiltskin is known as Mr. Gold, the wealthiest man in town. |-|Season Two= Beginning in Season Two, the curse is now been broken, but the narrative continues to follow a similar pattern, with multiple story lines being followed each episode. The first arc of the season explores Mary Margaret and Emma's adventures in post-curse Enchanted Forest attempting to find a method of returning home, so some episodes alternate between present day Storybrooke and present day Enchanted Forest. They are joined by new allies, Lancelot (Sinqua Walls), Mulan (Jamie Chung) and Aurora (Sarah Bolger) while being sidetracked by the villainous witch, Cora (Barbara Hershey) and vengeful pirate, Hook (Colin O'Donoghue). The second season also explores a previously unseen time period, the events of Emma's past in the Land Without Magic during the curse along with her past romance history with Neal Cassidy (Michael Raymond-James). Season Two also sees the introduction of another world, the Land Without Color, where the infamous Dr. Victor Frankenstein (David Anders) originates from. Season Two features various conflicts, like Regina's alliance with Cora to kill Mr. Gold and Emma and Neal's awkward reconciliation for the sake of family despite the unresolved feelings between them. Additionally, a giant named Anton (Jorge Garcia) invades town and later presents himself as an asset to the townspeople by helping them grow magic beans for a future return to the Enchanted Forest. In the midst of all this, Regina reunites with a blast from the past, Greg Mendell (Ethan Embry), who questions her for answers about his missing father, Kurt Flynn (John Pyper-Ferguson). Along with him, Tamara (Sonequa Martin-Green), having integrated herself into Neal's life as his fiancée, enters town with the actual agenda to work with Greg in eliminating magic for their mysterious and unseen employees, The Home Office. |-|Season Three= The first half of Season Three is based in Neverland and has three episodes set in Storybrooke. This season introduces characters from several different fairy tales including Peter Pan (Robbie Kay), Tinker Bell (Rose McIver) and Ariel (JoAnna Garcia) while further expanding on their past back stories, which intertwine with pre-existing characters. The plot focuses on saving Henry from Peter Pan and safely returning home to Storybrooke. At the conclusion of the first half of the season, Henry is rescued and the group returns to Storybrooke where Mr. Gold defeats Pan and both perish, but not before Pan enacts a new Dark Curse that will eliminate every Storybrooke resident's memories. Regina is able to stop Pan's curse only by using the Dark Curse's scroll to undo the original curse, destroying Storybrooke thereby sending everyone back to the Enchanted Forest, except Emma and Henry. Both of their memories are altered so that they remember a life in which Emma did not give up her son. A year has passed and the two have made a new life in New York City. The second half of the season will focus on Emma and Henry's life since Storybrooke's destruction and will contain flashbacks to the past year spent by the others in the Enchanted Forest. New characters will be introduced, including Rapunzel (Alexandra Metz) and the Wicked Witch of the West (Rebecca Mader). Cast } || colspan="2" |- | Michael Raymond-James || Neal Cassidy || Spoiler (click here) || align="center" | 19 || colspan="1" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Meghan Ory || Ruby || Red Riding Hood || align="center" | 30 || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Eion Bailey || August Booth || Spoiler (click here) || align="center" | 15 || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Raphael Sbarge || Archie Hopper || Jiminy Cricket || align="center" | 18 || colspan="1" ||colspan="2" |- | Jamie Dornan || Sheriff Graham || Huntsman || align="center" | 9 || colspan="1" ||colspan="1" |- | Lee Arenberg || Leroy || Grumpy || align="center" | 23 || colspan="3" |- | Beverley Elliott || Granny || Granny || align="center" | 22 || colspan="3" |- | Keegan Connor Tracy || Mother Superior || Blue Fairy || align="center" | 17 || colspan="3" |- | David Anders || Dr. Whale || Victor Frankenstein || align="center" | 12 || colspan="3" |- | Tony Amendola || Marco || Geppetto || align="center" | 7 || colspan="3" |- | Giancarlo Esposito || Sidney Glass || Magic Mirror || align="center" | 11 || colspan="1" || colspan="1" || |- | Sarah Bolger || || Aurora || align="center" | 11 || colspan="1" || colspan="2" |- | Jamie Chung || || Mulan || align="center" | 10 || colspan="1" || colspan="2" |- | Julian Morris || || Prince Phillip || align="center" | 4 || colspan="1" || colspan="2" |- |Robbie Kay || || Peter Pan || align="center" | 1 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" |- |Sean Maguire || || Robin Hood || align="center" | 2 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" |- |Parker Croft || || Felix || align="center" | 9 || colspan="1" || colspan="2" |- | Ethan Embry || Greg Mendell || || align="center" | 11 || colspan="1" || colspan="2" |- | Sonequa Martin-Green || Tamara || || align="center" | 7 || colspan="1" || colspan="2" |- | Sebastian Stan || Jefferson || Mad Hatter || align="center" | 6 || colspan="2" || colspan="1" |- | Barbara Hershey || || Cora || align="center" | 13 || colspan="2" |- | Alan Dale || Albert Spencer || King George || align="center" | 8 || colspan="2" || colspan="1 |- | Jorge Garcia || || Anton || align="center" | 3 || colspan="1" || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |- | Anastasia Griffith || Kathryn Nolan || Princess Abigail || align="center" | 7 || colspan="1" || colspan="2" |- | Ingrid Torrance || Severe Nurse || || align="center" | 4 || colspan="2" |- | Jakob Davies || Spoiler (click here) || Pinocchio || align="center" | 3 || colspan="1" || colspan="2" |- | Jarod Joseph || Billy || || align="center" | 5 || colspan="2" |- | Jeffrey Kaiser || Dopey || Dopey || align="center" | 18 || colspan="3" |- | Tony Perez || Valet || || align="center" | 6 || colspan="2" |- | Mig Macario || Bashful || Bashful || align="center" | 18 || colspan="3" |- | Michael Coleman || Happy || Happy || align="center" | 18 || colspan="3" |- | Bailee Madison || || Young Snow White || align="center" | 3 || colspan="2" |- | Faustino Di Bauda || Walter || Sleepy || align="center" | 18 || colspan="3" |- | Gabe Khouth || Mr. Clark || Sneezy || align="center" | 18 || colspan="3" |} Episodes Trivia References fr:Once Upon a Time sr-el:Jednom davno it:C'era Una Volta